1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering link having a portion that is designed to buckle under a predetermined axial load, to prevent damage to the vehicle steering gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle steering linkage includes one or more links that connect the steering gear with the steerable wheels of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle having a rack and pinion steering gear includes, at each end of the rack, an inner tie rod that is connected for movement with the rack, and an outer tie rod that is connected for movement with the steering knuckle. The inner and outer tie rods are connected with each other in a known manner to form a tie rod assembly. The length of the tie rod assembly is adjustable, to enable adjustment of vehicle toe.
If the vehicle engages a roadway curb at a high enough rate of speed, or if a curb push-off is attempted, force is transmitted from the steerable wheel back through the steering linkage to the steering gear. The steering gear can be damaged is sufficient force is transmitted.
To prevent such damage, it is known to provide a tie rod assembly with a predetermined weakened portion. The predetermined weakened portion is designed to buckle, or deform, at a force level lower than the amount of force that would damage the steering gear itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,704 discloses a ball stud having a buckle portion designed to buckle under an appropriate amount of longitudinal pressure. The buckle portion is formed by a rolling process resulting in furrowed portions and raised portions integrally formed in an accordion shape along a portion of the ball stud.
It is also known to form, on a cylindrical steering link, a reduced diameter cylindrical portion of the link. The reduced diameter portion, because it has a narrower cross-section than the remainder of the link, forms a predetermined weakened portion, or buckle portion, of the steering link.